Mortal Kombat: Reunion
by Kiba's mate
Summary: On the day Shao Kahn invaded Edenia, Twins were born to Sindel and Jarred. Twenty years in Earthrealm and a fight with Baraka later, Three women show up on Kael's Doorstep. Why do two of them look almost exactly like him? Following Kitana's Ending in MK9 Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

I watched as my sisters, Jade and Kitana spar against each-other. I didn't notice someone walking up behind me until I heard a hesitant voice. "Y-your majesty?" I immediately turned, my Sais at the man's throat. The man trembled with fear as he squeaked. I heard Kitana chuckle in amusement. "Calm yourself sister," She said, joining me by my side. "It is only a messenger from one of the other combatants."

I looked at the symbol on his shirt and saw he was indeed a messenger. I slid my sais back into the belt of my outfit with a sheepish chuckle. "Forgive me if I'm a bit on-guard." I said as the man gave his own sheepish chuckle. "Oh, it's fine. I have a message from a… oh… what did he say his name was again?"

The man dug around in his bag for a moment before pulling out a scroll with a triumphant grin.

"Raiden; That's it; A message from Raiden to Princesses Kitana, Mileena, and Jade."

We took the scroll and thanked him, paying him a few coins before giving him a room for the night. Kitana opened it, giving a confused glance at us before pulling out the newspaper article from earth-realm. We gasped as we stared at the photograph of the boy. He looked exactly like Kitana and I. The long black hair, lightly tanned skin, the only thing that was stand off-ish was that his eyes were silver.

We pulled out another article. It was from our word.

Twins born to the King and Queen!

Queen Sindel has given birth to two beautiful twin; Bouncing baby Kitana, and Shy, timid, Kael. The twins are said to be the combatants for the next Mortal Kombat Tournament. Read more on page 3.

Kitana stared at the newspaper clipping in shock, reading it over and over and over before slowly putting the clipping down and settling into a chair. "A brother… We have… a little brother." She whispered, placing her head in her hands. Jade and I crouched beside her, leaning our heads onto her shoulder and winding our arms around her, offering what comfort we could. She stood abruptly.

"We must go and retrieve him." Jade and I shared a look before looking back at her.

"Kitana… are you sure this is wise?" Jade asked as we stood, flinching slightly when Kitana glared at her.

"He is of royal blood. He must be here to help run the kingdom."

Jade nodded. "I understand this… but… well…" I quickly stepped in.

"Do you think it would be wise to rip him away from his home? His family?" She turned her glare on me. I did not flinch or look away. She sighed and released her glare, bringing her hand to her forehead.

"No. I do not wish to rip him away from his life." She said, sitting in the chair again. "I simply wish to know him. To let him know where his family lies."

There was a pregnant silence before Jade broke it.

"Well then, we better pack." Kitana smiled and laughed as did I and Jade.

Kael

I sighed and breathed through my nose as I walked down the dirt path to my 'home', which was nothing more than an abandoned apartment building with a couple of old pieces of furniture I found. I cut through the alley to enter through the back door. I sighed and dropped my bag full of books beside the coffee table I found in Room 245 as I collapsed on the couch that was already in the room when I found it. I covered my eyes and breathed deeply, a recurring dream of mine playing through my head.

_A woman with black/white hair and light colored eyes ran through the cavern under the palace of the royals of Edenia carrying two small infants close to her chest. She made it through another corridor when she was met by her brother, Kraito, also the palace's magician. "Quickly Sindel!" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the room holding the ritual. "We must hurry!" She nodded and allowed herself to pulled. The boy was placed in the circle of candles and ink first. Kraito quickly began the spell, ignoring the sounds of blades clashing outside the door. Sindel's head snapped to the door as it slammed open at the same moment Kraito finished the spell. A swirling red portal appeared under the child and the infant sank into the portal while Kraito was stabbed by a hideous creature. Its teeth were sharp and grotesque, pushing out of its mouth while blades seemingly sheathed themselves back into its arms. Sindel screamed and attempted to throw the girl into the portal to follow her brother to the realm he now resided in, however, the creature's blades shot from their hiding place, catching the child by her wrappings and holding her from the portal as it closed. Sindel sobbed as a man walked in. He had dark hair and eyes and a cruel smile graced his features as he strided over to the mourning woman. He took her in his arms as she curled into his embrace, sobbing as the creature spooned the child close, walking over to the pair and handing the infant to the man._

My head snapped up when a knock sounded from the door. My eyes narrowed as I stood and walked slowly toward the door. No-one could have seen me walk through the alley; even if they had followed me it was pretty dark so they wouldn't have seen me open the door. I grasped the door handle firmly, close to opening it but I stopped. Ragged breathing was what I heard. I put my head to the wood of the door, closing my eyes and listening harder. My eyes snapped open when I heard a 'shclink' sound. I moved away from the door as a white blade thrust itself through the wood. It removed itself from the door, a gaping hole where the blade was. I slowly moved to peak out the hole from where I was standing. A set of red/orange eyes greeted my gaze. The creature from my dream, I realized as he kicked open the door. He looked exactly the same; He was shirtless this time though. He looked like he was smiling, though I wasn't really sure. I gasped and jumped back as he sliced at my stomach. I leaned back as he sliced again at my head. I grabbed his wrist and twisted, moving behind his back.

"Who are you?" I growled, twisting his arm further behind him. He chuckled silently before turning quickly and changing our positions. His hand was holding my own behind my head while the tip of his blade was at my throat, the length of it blocking my arm from moving and we were face-to-face. He chuckled again, brushing his knuckles down my cheek.

"I bet you don't remember me little prince?" I gave a confused sound when he said 'prince' but brushed it off and gave a flirty smile.

"I should at least know your name first."

He got this weird, lusty glint in his eye and leaned close. "It's Baraka, little one."

I smiled and tightened my grip on the hand holding mine before twisting again, my hand on his elbow, holding his arm in place as I leaned close to his ear, "Kael." I said before moving where my legs were near his head and reared my knee back and slamming it into his teeth.

He stumbled back until his knees hit the edge of the Coffee table and he fell on top of it. I lunged, my fist raised and ready to slam into his face but he rolled away and my hand went through the table. I grunted and tried to pull my arm from the hole. I was stuck. Shit.

I looked over as Baraka snarled and charged, raising his blades to strike. I rolled, pulling the coffee table with me and he sliced through it, cutting my palm. I didn't even wince as I kicked half of the wood off of me and into Baraka. He grunted and stumbled backwards, falling over the couch before I heard a woman's yell:

"BARAKA!" Suddenly, two whirring objects entered the room and Baraka knocked one of them aside with his blades and it lodged in the wall. I saw it was a fan that had blades inserted in the holes where the needles or whatever holds it together usually were.

Three women, wearing blue, pink, and green, ran into the room. The ones wearing pink and blue shared some similarities. They both had black hair, one tied into a ponytail while the other's was cut above her shoulders and pale skin. Not to mention all of them had like huge freaking boobs. Man, if I wasn't into guys I would probably have a boner.

The one in the green ran over to me as the other two took fighting stances between us and Baraka. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly from behind her green mask that covered her nose and mouth. I nodded, completely confused about what was happening. "Who sent you Baraka?" The one in blue said, gripping her other fan in her hand as the one in pink drew two sai blades from seemingly nowhere. Baraka growled and snarled as he started to circle us. I mirrored his movements with the girls. "You are ignorant in your own kingdom princess Kitana. Shang-Tsung will rise again. And with him… Shao Kahn."

Kitana and the one in pink stiffened while the one in green narrowed her eyes and growled. I continued the confused little boy. Kitana then lunged at him, her fan open and ready for the kill. But Baraka wasn't there. He disappeared in a swirling cloud of green. "DAMMIT!" Kitana screamed and punched the wall. I sighed through my nose.

Great. Another thing for me to fix. I grunted when I felt a weird surge of energy run through me and focus at my hand. I looked at it and saw the cut stitching itself back together. Hmm… interesting new ability. I had a bunch of cool abilities so far. I had enhanced strength, agility and speed; I could create this cool red energy, My senses and reflexes were way passed advanced for an average human being. I could also control Shadows and use what I copied from Naruto, A shadow possession and shadow strangulation

. I looked at the three women in front of me, bickering like the end of the world was coming. I stared at the one in blue. She seemed familiar. Like that time you had a friend at school and you see them twenty years later and you know them but you can't remember them. I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall, shivering. Why the hell was it so cold? I looked down at my jacket, or what remained of my jacket. It was torn to shreds. Probably from Baraka's blades and Kitana's Fans coming at me.

I groaned. Now I'll have to be cold until I can scrape up enough change to buy a new one. It took one slip up for the town to call me a demon and stop me from getting anything that even remotely is humane. "What's wrong" I heard.

I looked up and saw them staring at me with concern. I gave a small smile.

"Nothing. Just… now I'll have to buy a new jacket." They looked confused.

"Don't you have a job or…" I felt my eyes harden as the one in green, Jade I remembered the one in pink, Mileena, call her.

"A job?" I scoffed. "Please. The idiots in this town would never even consider letting me, a demon, into a shop." I heard growling and looked up. I saw Kitana and Mileena rigid and Jade looking at me with sad eyes.

"Why do they call you a demon?" Jade asked.

I shook my head and began to explain my abilities. Their eyes got wider and wider. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. Here it comes. The moment when they decide to either beat me to near death, shun me, or kill me. I wish they would kill me. I hate living like this, in fear of what will happen to me if I'm not on guard. I haven't even slept in four days. At all. If I try to, someone tries to kill me while I'm not on guard, while I'm powerless.

Instead of any of that, I felt three pairs of arms envelope me. They were hugging me. All I could think was why? I looked at them with the question in my eyes. Kitana sighed and reached into a pocket on her skimpy outfit. She pulled out a picture of the woman from my dream holding the twins. One looked kind of like me. Strike that. They both looked me. I looked up with a confused expression before Kitana removed her mask and I heard myself gasp. She looked exactly like me. Or I looked exactly like her or…

"T-twins?" I choked out. Tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded. I gave a shaky breath and slowly walked toward her. She tensed as if waiting for a fight. I wrapped my arms around her and tears fell from my eyes.

I pulled away and gave a small chuckle before wiping my eyes and looking at the other two.

"So are you two like cousins or sisters or… what?"

They all laughed. Before Kitana explained everything. About Mortal Kombat, Raiden Mileena being her clone, everything.

I was silent for a moment before I finally said, "Wow. So… will I get to fight in Mortal Kombat?" They exchanged looks before looking at me with deadpanned looks. Well, Kitana and Jade did. Mileena was laughing her ass off.

"Kael," Jade started, "The tournament is not a game. (That's what she thinks ;) ) It is an all out warfare between Outworld and Earthrealm. There is a chance some of us might not even make it back the next tournament."

I gave her a look. "You realize that makes me want to fight more, yes?" I asked.

If this was an anime she would have sweat dropped.

"I'm not gonna stand by and let my sisters fight in a tournament they might not even come back from. I'm fighting." I said in a 'final' tone of voice. They stared at me before Jade burst out laughing. Kitana and I stared at her like she had grown a third head.

"Y-…you…. Are just….. as head strong as Kitana." She managed between breaths.

I swear I could see the faintest hint of pink on my twin's cheek. (Up people. Minds out of the gutters)

I laughed and shook my head before walking to my room.

I reached under my bed and felt around until my fingers brushed something hard and made of wood. I smiled and pulled the wooden box out from under the old, worn out bed. I tried to open it with my hands, but the nails wouldn't give. I sighed through my nose and sat back on my knees.

I jumped when I heard someone ask, "What's that?"

"Shit!" I said, clutching my chest and saw Mileena leaning over my shoulder.

"It was a gift from one of the only friends I had before the rest of the town ran her family out." I said, tugging at the top again. "I just can't get the dam thing open!" I pouted, tapping my fingers along my forearm. That's when Mileena held out one of her Sais. I looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"You could have mentioned you had that earlier." I took it, prying at the lid until It cracked open. I handed Mileena her sai back, thanking her before ripping away the wood bit by bit until it was completely opened. It was full of hay. I dug around before I found them. I smiled really big. I'm guessing my grin would rival the Cheshire cat.

I lifted out many things: a medium sized cylinder that rattled with senbon needles, a blue pocket full of throwing knives, a leather pouch full of throwing stars, blood packets, poison gas orbs and smokescreen orbs. The next thing I pulled out was my katana. Hehe… I have a Katana and my sisters name is Kitana. I snickered at my own joke. (It's very difficult to describe this sword so just go here: /Brands/United_Cutlery/GI_Joe_Snake_Eyes_ and you can see the sword Kael will use throughout the story.)

I laid that to the side with everything else and began pulling out clothes. By this time Jade and Kitana had wandered in and they and mileena were looking at the gifts currently spread out. I pulled out a blood red fishnet shirt, smirking at the lie the touch of it gave to my nerves. I then pulled out a dark blue hoodie lined with white fur. It was made so It would cut off above my stomach.

I pulled out the final things in the seemingly endless box: A pair of White Cargo pants that hugged my legs, a dark blue face mask *I Checked to make sure the seals were still active* and finally (FINALLY!) A simple multi-color jeweled necklace. *I also made sure the seals were active.* I pushed the box away and started to put on the clothes, starting with the shirt. It hugged my torso, showing off my slight curves. (I want him to be kinda girly but not too girly)

Next was the cargo pants. They clung to my hips while the legs kind of flared out like bell-bottoms.

I slipped on the hoodie and zipped it up and smiled. It still fit like a glove! (Wow… he's really kept his figure XD) I tied the mask on and slipped the necklace over my head. It rested in the center of my chest, pulsing blue-ish white before dimming down.I looked at the girls, they were staring at me strangely….

…

….

…..

"WHAT?" I asked. They snapped out of their stupor and took an interest in other things in the room. I huffed and finished putting my outfit together. I tied the blue pocket around my mid-thigh and placed the leather pouch and the cylinder on a belt I found. It helped complete the outfit. Finally, I hung the Katana on my back. It fit snugly around my torso. I sighed and turned back to the girls. (I just realized I never typed them in asking him to come live with them in Edenia…. Let's just pretend the nice author did alright kiddies?)

"Ready?" Jade asked. I nodded and we walked out of the building. As we neared the exit, I could hear screaming. I suddenly had a bad feeling about going this way. I didn't say anything though. We opened the door…


	2. Chapter 2

OK! This chappie is for Inuyashadude1000 for my first Review XD Thank's INU! *Kisses ur cheek* BTW I might need help on the next chapter so... pm me if you're interested. KK? XD ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I was right to have a bad feeling. The whole tow must have been rallied outside of the building. I saw the girls go for their weapons and pit an arm in front of them, signaling for them to stop. The apparent leader of the mall stepped forward.

"How dare you demon?!" he said angrily. I held his gaze.

"Torturing the town is one thing, but enchanting these beautiful women!" He broke our little stare off to rake his eyes over their bodies. I scoffed in disgust.

"That is unacceptable!" He screamed, his eyes returning to mine. I smirked and chuckled lowly my laughter built up until I was guffawing loudly. The girls were laughing loudly as well. Jade and Kitana were leaning on each other for support while Mileena was rolling on the ground. We quickly returned to our previous standings.

"I haven't enchanted anyone… Mileena?" She tapped her chin before shrugging.

"I don't think so…"

"Jade?"

She shook her head.

"Kitana?"

She laughed again before answering, "No, Brother." The crowd reeled back when she said brother.

"Brother?"

"She said brother, are they demons?"

Whoever said that got slapped on the back of the head by the leader.

"They're too beautiful to be demons!" He said. "He's obviously controlling them. DEMONS DON'T HAVE FAMILIES!" He screamed the last part out and the girls were at his throat like white on rice.

"You will not speak about our brother that way." Kitana hissed.

"We are taking him. You will do nothing to stop it." Jade said, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward them. The crowd parted as we walked through them I heard someone mutter darkly before a bottle shattered from being thrown at my skull. I cried out as I fell to my knees, Kitana and Jade rushing to my side. I heard Mileena growling and snarling, her Tarkatan (I'm sorry if I put Takatan instead of Tarkatan or however you spell it so just ignore it because you know what I mean) aggression coming in full force. My vision began to get fuzzy and as I blacked out, the last thing I heard were screams of terror.

Jade

I stared down at the prince, who was unconscious by the Idiot who decided to throw a bottle at him while Mileena was already angered. He was currently being cut open by Mileena… wait…. WHAT?!

"Mileena!" I yelled, gaining her attention, though her blade remained in her victim.

"What!" She hissed. I couldn't blame her. I wanted to kill everyone as well. All those years in the royal guard were kicking in.

This boy was of royal blood.

I was trained to kill those who threatened royal blood.

I shook my head clear of those thoughts to look at Mileena sternly.

"We must get the prince back to Edenia." She immediately stopped torturing the man. I turned to Kitana and found her talking to three people who had just appeared: Raiden, Sonja, and Jax. Mileena and I walked over to him, Mileena holding the prince in her arms.

"Ah! Mileena, Jade! Wonderful to see you again." He said greeting us. Sonja gave a nod of her head while Jax jerked his upward.

"Lord Raiden, Sonja, Jax." I greeted Mileena nodded her head to them.

Raiden then noticed the bundle in Milena's arms.

"This is the prince then?" He asked, looking him over. We nodded.

"Prince? Kitana, did you have a son?" Sonja asked, confused.

Kitana smiled and shook her head, "No, I have a brother." We explained how Raiden had informed us of the prince and his whereabouts.

"Oh. Can he fight?" She asked looking at him.

We opened our mouths, but didn't answer. We realized we had no idea whether he could fight or not.

"We don't know." Mileena said, breaking the silence. Raiden was silent more before he finally said.

"He may not be able to fight now." He said. "But… he will be able to."

"You mean… You will train him?" Kitana asked.

Raiden shook his head. "As a god I am not permitted to train kombatants." He said, walking over and sitting on a bench. "However, he will not be trained by any of our previous allies or foes."

Sonja looked confused. "What does that mean?" She asked.

Raiden sighed. "He will fight someone from out-world. Whom? I do not know. He will then leave and won't return until the next Mortal Kombat tournament"

Kitana gasped and Mileena stiffened.

"When will he fight the out-world warrior?" I asked gently.

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Only time will tell." He said.

"Well that's helpful." A voice startled us.

Kael hopped down from Mileena's arms and landed in a crouch before standing, his body swaying.

"What, you think I stay out cold for a long period of time?" He asked. We all, except for Raiden and Mileena looked at him like he was crazy before nodding.

"In a town like this?"

Kitana opened her mouth but then shut it. It did make sense to wake up after a short period of time when staying in a town where everybody wants you dead.

"Yeah. I learned that if you stay out of it for too long, you're good as dead." He said, walking off in a random direction.

"Where are you going?" Sonja yelled after him.

"Out of the line of fire!" He yelled with a toss of his hand before a gunshot sounded and a shower of sparks erupted where he was previously standing.

Sonja gave a low growl before pulling out a handgun and pointing it a roof top.

"My name is special agent Sonja Blade of the Secret Service. Come out with your hands up!" Suddenly dozens upon dozens of people emerged from the rooftops all carrying some form of long ranged weapon.

Needless to say, the whole town was arrested for child abuse, not cooperating with police, attempted murder, the list goes on and on and on…

Now, where is Kael?

Kael

I yawned as I stretched out on the branch I was currently laying on. I don't know why, but this was always my quiet spot. It was the one place where the idiots in this town never looked for me. I rested my head on the trunk of the tree, my legs dangling off the branch.

"You're the long lost prince of Edenia?" A deep voice that sent shivers down my back broke through the comforting silence.

I looked and immediately blushed when I saw him.

He was about 7" even, shirtless with only a pair of Karate pants on. He had white hair that was short and cropped and dark green eyes. Tan skin was stretched tightly over bulging muscles.

I finally found my voice when I fell out of the tree with a startled yelp.

"A-and y-y-you are?" I stuttered out, my face flushing hot with embarrassment.

He smirked, raking his eyes over my frame.

"Hitaro." He finally answered.

"You're from outworld?" I asked. He looked surprised…

What?

He thought I was dumb?

"You aren't as dumb as I was told."

Yep. This guy, hotness be damned, will die.

I gave a glare as I stood.

"Bring it." I said, getting into a fighting stance.

He smiled and disappeared in a flash of white.

I sucked in a breath and turned slowly, my eyes scanning the trees. I heard another 'whoosh' and my eyes widened before a heavy weight collided with my back. I flew forward with a grunt and gave an 'oof' as I hit a tree.

I moaned and got to my knees before he grabbed me by my jacket.

"Oh, Shit!"

He heaved me over himself before slamming me down onto his shoulders and flipping me to the ground as he stood.

I finally got to my feet after some struggle and reached into the leather pouch flinging an orb forward. Smoke erupted around Hitaro and I smirked behind my mask before running into the smokescreen, three senbon squeezed between my curled fingers.

I saw his silhouette through the smoke and threw my senbon, aiming for the pressure points along his arm. When I finally got to him I gasped at what I saw. A frozen image of him just standing there. I heard footsteps coming up behind me fast.

I quickly back flipped as he got right behind me and kicked the back of his head, landing on my back as he stumbled forward. I pushed myself off my hands, jumping to my feet.

He turned on me with heated eyes and a smirk before drawing a sword from seemingly no-where. It was almost two and a half feet in length. The edge of it was ridged like a saw: Made for tearing flesh.

I drew mine before I realized how untrained I was. All of this I was doing was on either pure instinct or past knowledge. I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of metal on metal and my sword jerking out of my hands.

I gave a loud scream as His blade ripped through my side.

Kitana

My body stiffened when I heard a scream coming from the east. That sounded like…

"The Prince!" Jade said before we all rushed in that direction.

More screams guided us to a park in the center of the town.

Kael was on the ground, cuts all over his body, hunks of flesh missing from certain spots. A white-haired male stood over him, holding a bloody sword.

Raiden was beside Kael in an instant, blasting the other male back with a charge of lightning.

"You are out of your league here child. A god and five Mortal Kombat Kombatants? You wouldn't dare try anything." Raiden said, one hand over Kael, who was now breathing harshly.

The boy growled lowly before a portal appeared under him and he disappeared

Raiden turned to Kael and placed his hands over him, lightning sparking onto the younger's body as the wounds started to close.

He woke with a shocked gasp (lol. Shocked). And groaned, spitting on the ground next to him.

"Ugh… what's that taste in my mouth?" he asked, standing.

Raiden chuckled. "That would be the aftertaste of magic."

"Bleh." He spit on the ground again.

Ok guys. I know this isn't my best chapter… then again… this is my like, fourth fanfiction.


End file.
